Getting to know your enemy
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Jack and Kimiko are mortal enemies Heylin and Xioalin two souls destined to fight but what they do not realize is how much they are alike until a new Shen gong Wu the switcheroo makes them switch places can they come friends or something more?
1. Captured

Xioalin Showdown Fic

Jack X Kimiko

Getting to know your enemy Chapter 1:

Kimiko was walking around the Xioalin temple bored out of her mind she had finished the new Goo Zombies She had asked Omi to spare with Shen gong Wu only to be told that He he will win easy because he is the best and because Kimiko is a girl . Raimundo was Sparing with Clay and Dojo was helping Master Fung .

I Wish their was someone to hang out with... She thought Bitterly Suddenly she heard What sounded like Helicopter blades and a Very familiar Evil laugh she tried to call for help but before she could the person put a blindfold in her mouth.

Jack Snickered at her and said "Oh Come on Kimiko when are you going to admit you are crazy about me" . He said Teasingly

She turned bright red and looked as if she was going to barf Not even in your dreams Spicier... she thought for she could not talk because of the blindfold in her mouth.

Suddenly the other monks came and started to attack Jack and while he was distracted and his back was focused on monks. Kimiko Smiled at him she always had to admire his determination to prove to people that he was worth something even if that something is World domination .But still She can say what she wants about him she was glad he came when he did If he didn't she would have been bored out of her mind but that does not mean that she likes him no way not in a million years.

"Jack-Bots attack"! ! he shouted loudly and all Kimiko could do was sit on the temple floor and watch as Jack's precious robots were torn to pieces by her warrior friends . While her friends were distracted with his robots Jack took off with some of their Wu from there volt . Because he had to look like he wasn't simple at the temple for Kimiko then the monks will assume he had a crush on her ! Which he does but he doesn't want to admit it because he is on the Heylin side and she is on the Xioalin side . Because he is Jack Spicier the so called Evil Boy genius and she is Kimiko the Dragon of Fire.

When Jack and Kimiko were too high to be seen Jack took the blindfold out of Kimiko's Mouth and Kimiko Smiled and said " You are so dead when I get out "

"I don't think so princess you see I designed a new security System for the basement you will not be able to get out". . said Jack Nonchalantly

"Oh and what makes you so sure ?" Kimiko said Playfully towards him she was a little uncomfortable considering he is carrying her bridal Style and the fact they are high in the air , Kimiko thought they were just stopping by his house but when they passed it Kimiko Looked at him questionably.

My detector bot picked up a new WU it is called the Switcheroo whoever possesses it has the ability to which bodies with another. Said Jack

"Omi won't let you have it you know". .said Kimiko

"Eh I don't care about the Cheese Ball he isn't much of a threat ".. Jack Said Jokingly

"Uh uhh". . said Kimiko in disbelief Jack and Kimiko followed the detector bot until they arrived at the desired sight Jack ordered his stupid Robots to pin Kimiko down and watch her closely to make sure she does not ignite her fire powers to cut the rope and escape.

Kimiko was put in a spot where she could see everything, Her friends were finding the Switcheroo when Jack came in and found it first. Raimundo Clay and Jack all touched it and challenged Jack to a Xioalin showdown and wagered the sword of the Storm, the fist of tebigong, and the tongue of siping, for the Stolen Wu and the Switcheroo. Jack accepted the wager and told him to name the game. Raimundo smiled and said cocky

" The Challenge is darts and who ever is the first to get 5 bulls eye is the winner. Lets go Xioalin showdown!" they said in Union

The earth Changed into a giant stadium and a big Dart board on each other side of the stadium one for Jack and one for the Xioalin Monks.

"Gon yi Tempai" .! they shouted and Raimundo rushed over to Jacks dart board and shouted Eye of Dashi Wind ! the lighting hit right on target and Raimundo Smiled and Exclaimed Bulls eye ! One down 4 to go ! he said

"Ring of the nine Dragons". . ! Jack shouted suddenly 9 Jacks appeared 3 of them rushed over to the Xioalin side and brought out the shard of lightning suddenly time stopped and the 3 Jacks when over to the Dartboard the other Jacks took the eye of Dashi way from Raimundo and zapped the dartboard 5 times each one hit right on target signaling the end of the showdown.

The other Jacks reversed the effects of the Shard and before everyone knew it . Jack was holding the Sword of the Storm eye of Dashi Fist of Tebigong and the Switcheroo plus the rest of the Wu he stole from before.

No thought Kimiko she glared at Kimiko she hated him he always stole their Shen Gong Wu and was always running away from fights like the sissy boy he is but Kimiko was surprised he didn't scream like a girl today not at all he was actually brave today Kimiko was impressed ...


	2. The switch

Getting to know your enemy Chapter 2 : The Switch

Kimiko had passed out earlier because of Jack and was finally coming to she looked around and found her self in Jack's lair again .She rolled her eyes She hated him she did not want anything to do with him and neither did he so why does he keep on kidnapping her for his own amusement?

She heard Loud music and Wuya s nagging she was in another part of the basement like a closet of some sort it was dark and filled with robot parts and other junk but their was still plenty of room left for her so she did not feel cramped Jack certainly was organized.

" What do want Hag I Am working on world domination here". said Jack

"Well if you must know I sensed a new Shen Gong Wu" .  
Said Wuuya

"Well I'm busy at the moment that Kimiko sure packs a punch look at what she did to my Jack-bots "!Jack Complained as he held up one of his robots for further proof of his ordeal.

"Forget about your worthless robots and get my Shen Gong WU!". said Wuuya threateningly to Jack who did a girly scream and hit in the closet where Kimiko was Kimiko rolled her eyes at the "Evil boy genius".

"Jack can you untie me please I need answers why did you kidnap me and why are you hiding in the closet". said Kimiko

Jack smiled and said " I tricked Wuuya into thinking, I was afraid of her a okay I ran because I was scared but I came in here because, I wanted to talk to you without Wuuya getting mad at me."

"That still does not explain why you kidnapped me "! said Kimiko

"I Kidnapped you because I wanted you to hang out with me and my friends, but I knew you would not do it willingly so I Kidnapped you, besides I saw what you doing before, I kidnapped you were dying of boredom and I saved you from it". said Jack

"What friends you don't have any friends". said Kimiko

"Yes I do they are coming today and you have the pleasure of meeting them Kimicup". said Jack

"First I have to clean this place up". said Jack

"You have to more than that". said Kimiko

"Well why don't I add a womans touch to my basement". said Jack

"I Am not going to help you clean you stuff Jack you are a big boy you can take care of yourself". said Kimiko

"At least someone thinks I can". said Jack shooting a glare at Wuuya who glared back at him.

"Here". .said Jack throwing Kimiko a Dress Kimiko took one look at it said

"I Am not wearing this I Am going back to the temple next time you want me to hang out with you Invite the rest of my friends not just me". said Kimiko

"But Kim Your friends hate me they beat me up for fun and everytime I loose a showdown I'm the laughing stock of the Heylin side you are the only one that treats me like a human being". said Jack

That made Kimiko stop right in her tracks she turned back to face him to see him have the puppy dog eyes begging her to stay.

"Please Kim if you go I will be sad I don't know how to explain it but when you are around my life does not seem so pointless you complete me". said Jack

Kimiko had shut her eyes now she could not look into Jack's Ruby Red eyes they were too ..Ugh eww she was not just thinking that .This is Jack Spicier and Jack Spicier is anything but cute she felt like she wanted to gag.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help you but I have to go back to see my friends and besides even if I wanted to I still would have to ask Master Fung". said Kimiko

"I see I guess you made your decision fine leave". said Jack disappointed as went back to working on his Jack-bot not bothering to give Kimiko eye contact as she left Jack's lair.

Jack... Thought Kimiko sadly as she looked back and saw the pain in his eyes as she left

"Oh good you're here now we can start the party that my parents let me have finally". said Jack

I wonder what happened to the Switch or ru oh no it is in Kimiko's Pocket oh well I will go a steal back later Jack thought

Back at the temple

"Kimiko". said the monks as they approached her

"What did that dirty snake do to you"! said Clay

"Guys he didn't do anything he kidnaped me so I could hang out with his friends but I declined".. Said Kimiko

"Why would Jack Spicer invite you but not us ". said Rai slightly hurt not that he cared about spicier but it just did not seem fair.

"He said he invited me because I was the only one he Knew that did not beat him up for fun and actually treated him like a human being". said Kimiko

"We treat him like a human Being" Omi was about to say but suddenly their behavior towards Jack all came back and they hung their heads in shame .What had they done ? They treated Jack like dirt and Jack even though he was their enemy was trying so hard to be nice. All the comments could be seen as banter then actually insults. And they had said bad things about him and called him names they knew they had to be nicer to Jack in any way they can.

Suddenly Kimiko felt something in her pocket the Switcharoo

"Kimko you have the Switcharoo can I want to Drive test this Wu". said Omi

"Fine ". said Kimiko as she handed him the switch a roo.

"I think you mean Test Drive". Commented Rai

"That makes no sense at all". He said

Switcheroo .! said Omi right as he said the the name and pointed it at Kimiko he expected his soul to be in Kimiko but instead Kimiko started to let out a strangled girly Scream.

" AH Where Am I"! ? Kimiko looked around and smirked.

"Hello Xiaolin Losers". . said Kimiko

"Hello Strange Kimiko which to be expected because you are a girl ". said Omi

"Little man women are more capable than you think and What do you mean I Am Kimiko?" .said Kimiko with confusion

"But you are Kimiko". Omi insisted Kimiko just stared at him with confusion.

"No I'm not OP, I Am Jack spicier evil boy genius! anyways I would love to say and Chat, but I got some Evil beauty sleep to catch up on later losers." Kimiko tried to active her heli-pack but shrieked.

" My Jet pack is gone! how Am i going to get home I want my mommy ."

"Yeah right all women do is talk about boys and do their hair and face all day by the way have you been practicing Jack s voice it sounds just like him "..said Rai

"Hmmm Kimicup doesn't she plays Goo Zombies and trains with you losers by the Way I Am not Kimiko you guys but have gotten hit on the head or something!" . said Kimiko

Award silence ...

They stood their and stared at "Kimiko". with shock only person called them Xiaolin losers The Monks bursted out laughing

"Ye Ha That is a mighty fine impression of Jack ,Kimiko it even sounds like him" . Said Clay declared

"Impression no one can impersonation the Great Jack Spicier Evil boy Genius !".

That only make them laugh harder Rai was laughing so hard he fell on the floor.

"Here Kimiko is a mirror". said Omi as he handed Kimiko a mirror from her room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH "... I really am Kimiko it must be the work of the Switch a roo thought Jack

Meanwhile Jack was going through the same thing Jack Spicer great he thought he grabbed his PDA from his pocket and shirked to find 60 new messages

"OMG I forgot to go to the Temple and Check my texts "!.

"Jack I made you your favorite cookies Chocolate Chip if you want some you need to come up here she sang"!

Kimiko did not recognize the voice it must be Mrs. Spicier She was going to kill Omi leave it up to Omi to use a Shen gong Wu he did not fully understand yet luckily she still had the scroll of Shen gong Wu in her pocket when she switched with Jack.

"The Switcheroo, gives the user the ability to reach a compromise or deal with the person they hate the most .

By switching souls with the other when they can finally understand what it is like to be in each other shoes they can be free but only if they reach a comsendies "... She read out loud she sighed and thought

Great I'm stuck this way...She thought There was side note in the scroll .

This Shen gong Wu will not work if the user does not have absolute focus or has clouded thoughts this Shen gong Wu is the only Shen gong Wu that is unaffected by the Reversing Mirror.

"Jack did you hear me"! said Voice coming down the stairs oh no Thought Kimiko she looked and and said ,

"Well at least isn't Wuuya". . she shivered at thought of being trapped in Wuuya

Kimiko stood still as she waited for Mrs. Spicier with anticipation none of the Xioalin Monks have seen Jack' s parents before . She was worried about Jack all alone in a huge Mansion all by himself most of the time .Not that she cared but nobody deserves to be neglected and tossed aside not even Jack.

Kimiko looked at her in shock .

She was beautiful lady for a women her age, She had bright red hair, with pale skin and bright green eyes. Her hair was long and wavy, with bangs in the front of her forehead, that came down in a widows her son she wore eyeliner but did not have weird marks under her eyes .She wore a sleeveless turtleneck with a simple black skirt that went down to her knees and big black boots.

"Good Morning Ma how are you ". She said kindly

"Why Jack this is so unlike you usually you tell me to go away and say something about taking over the world ". she said

"I uh came senses taking over the world is so last week I decided to work on getting a scholarship in robotics". Kimiko Lied and sighed in relief Yeah she will buy that ...

She smirked and said "You must take me for a fool Jack I may not be as smart as you but I can tell when someone is not truthful.".

"I guess I don t feel like myself today". said Kimiko

"Okay my ginger haired genius ,I will leave you be I will leave the cookies upstairs if you want any". .she said as she pinched Kimiko s cheek and and went back up the stairs .

Kimiko watched her go and then examined the basement .There was a TV and a couch in the far back with a big table in the center and computer monitors in the back of the table. With a surveillance camera feed and in the wall was one of those fold up beds and photos of her and her friends and some people she did not recognize hanging out with Jack .

Maybe he did have friends after all. .. Kimiko thought with regret

Kimiko found a book laying on the ground and began to read she stopped read and threw it opposite direction and thought Jack should not leave his dairy laying around with a blush.

I wonder how my friends are treating Jack Thought Kimiko

Meanwhile with Jack and the other Monks...

Suddenly a sider appeared near Kimiko and she let out a girly scream

"Hahha ".. Said Rai

"Shut up Rai it is not Funny Jackbots attack "! said Kimiko

"Again with the Impersonations at least try Wuuya or Katnappe "..

"Now that would be some darn good comedy". . said Clay

"Yes the Impersonations of our Evil doers are most amusing". .said Omi as he clapped his hands together with excitement.

"Young ones go into the Temple I wish to speak to "Kimiko" for a moment" . He said politely as he put a emphasis on Kimiko.

"Hello Jack Come sit by me for a moment ".. said Master Fung as he patted the ground next to him Jack obeyed hesitantly.

"You're Not mad at me "? . Said Jack with shock and regret

"Why would I be mad "?

"Ummm I raid your temple on daily basis I call the best warriors in china Losers ".

"I only see that as cry for help by a sad and lonely neglected rich boy. Who wants friends nothing more ,only the strong and forgive. For forgiveness is for the strong hearted to forgive gives the people the ability to move on and create new life they proud of young one ". said Master Fung

"Where do come with stuff" ? Jack asked

Dojo popped up out nowhere and said ,

"I know I don t get half the stuff he says sometimes I thinks he makes this stuff up as he goes along .".

"I have been observing you whenever you raid the temple you have a soft spot for Kimiko don't you"? .

Jack turned as red as his hair and said I have no idea what you talking about I do not like Kimiko that is ridiculous she is going out with Rai and Why would i Jack spicier like Kimiko"!

Master Fung started at him blankly the expression on his face read really.

Jack sighed in defeat and said,

"Yeah I like her but she does not like me she likes Raimundo". He paused and then looked up at Master fung and he urged the boy to continue .

"They always flirt with each other, I think they are a item if only I can get Kim to look at me like she looks at Raimundo .I would do anything for that ,even give up evil she deserves to be treated like a angel because she is at least in my eyes ." said Jack

Master Fung smiled and Thought I knew it...

"Wow ".. said Dojo as he looked up at him

"What are you looking at what did I say ?" Jack asked obviously

"That is beautiful your devotion to Kimiko is very strong too bad Kimiko hates you". .Said Dojo Bluntly Jack pouted and then said,

"I don t think she hates me I think she hates Whiners and cowards, if I clean up my act and try to gain a backbone I might have a chance"! said Jack

"I think you would be a more suitable Match for Kimko ,then Raimundo whenever a pretty girl comes to the temple he completely forgets about Kimiko . Raimundo would jump at any opportunity to rush into a relationship the decisions he makes isn t always good for Kim .She needs someone who can support her no matter what but if you date Kimiko you must make a promise to me Jack ".. said Master Fung

"What ". he said politely normally would not care what people thought or take orders from anyone but he did not want to get on Master fung's bad side.

"You will not make her turn to the Heylin ways you will try and become a Xiaolin Warrior .Jack because I believe, you have more bravery and determination to become a warrior then you think . And If Kimiko sees that she can truly trust you she might change her opinion about you "... said Master Fung

"But I tried that remember Omi accepted me in the temple but the others did not and they treated me as if I were the Temple 's maid .". Jack said his voice cracking slightly from being nervous.

"Even me I regret to say , but that does mean they hate you Omi treats all new monks like that you just need learn how to gain enough confidence to tell him enough is enough "... said Dojo

"Okay I will try should i tell Raimundo he is the Shoku Warrior and Kimiko 's boyfriend". said Jack

Master Fung and Dojo looked at each other with horror

"No don t do that Rai will rip you apart ".. said Dojo

"He will crush like a bug". . said Dojo

Master fung looked at Dojo sternly and then cleared his throat and said,

"I think what Dojo means is try to keep it what happened to you a secret because the Monks still don' t understand that you and Kimiko have switched yet try your best to act like Kimiko". ..

"What Okay I guess I can do that .". said Jack sheepishly

Meanwhile with The other dragons

"Kim 's behavior was really weird ". said Rai

"Yeah she seemed crappier than a Bull in a Barbecue ". . said Clay

"Her behavior was most peculiar do you think Jack had kidnapped her again "? said Omi

"No why"? .said Rai

"Because girls are easy to kidnap because they have no upper body strength". Omi replied boastfully

"What did you say!". Said Jack

"Omi apologize". .said Rai with fear

"You're dead ".

"Kimiko I - I ". Omi stuttered

Suddenly the sounds of Omi s screams could be heard throughout the temple Master Fung and Dojo were playing Chinese checkers the scream was so loud it shook the table.

"Master Fung did you hear that"? .said Dojo

"Yeah .".

"Shouldn't we you know help him"? .

"Omi needs to learn from his mistakes ."

"So we are not going to help him" .

"No ".

"Okay ".

"Humph ". . said Jack as he walked away.

He sighed entered Kimiko s room and collapsed on the floor he was still trying to get used to the idea of being in Kimiko 's body her skin was really soft for someone with small arms Kimiko had muscle he could clearly see that as he stood in the mirror.

Kimiko looks good but she could use some home touches ...He thought

He grabbed the scissors and cut Kimiko s hair into a pixie haircut. He glanced around Kimiko 's closet it was literally filled with clothes. Well her father is rich he thought he saw a book with a lock on it it was one of those electric girl journals that respond to the sound of the voice. He grabbed a gothic outfit that he found interesting and then grabbed a pair of black gloves and cut the fingers off of them. As Omi came in

Omi blushed and said "Kimiko you look ...Different .".

"OH Ummm just trying a new look that is getting really popular back in Tokyo". .Jack lied knowing that the Cheese ball would buy it.

Jack pouted and held a finger near Kimiko 's lip and said Why you don t like it ? Omi became really red and tried to speak but his tongue was tied. Jack smiled and Said "Aw you're sweet ".

Once Omi was out of sight Jack pouted and said

"That was humiliating but at least I got the cheese ball out of the way now let's see what Kimiko is hiding".

Jack roamed around Kimiko' s room and found a box he opened it up in side were dolls of everyone Omi, Rai, Clay and him did she make these ? They are good so detailed... Jack thought inside was paper where his doll was it read the boy of my dreams . Jack blushed feeling a little instructive he closed the box and walked away.

Suddenly dojo came running down the Hall

and said "Jack thank god I found you I'm sensing a new Shen gong Wu by the way nice earrings "..he said trying to hold in his laughter.

Jack grabbed him and by his throat and said "Shut up you know until I get the switcheroo back I'm stuck like this!" .

"Doesn't make it any less funny". . said Dojo Jack Glared at him and choke holds him Dojo struggled and gasped for breath.

"Okay Okay you win just let me go please"! Jack Rolled his eyes and threw dojo near a Said "Dojo we do not have time to lay down in the job let's go"!

Dojo and Jack headed outside and said "I found Kimiko time to grab the Ying Yang scroll it has the ability to access your other half to assist you in battle"..

"That sounds like a stupid idea I mean if you're good you're bad half might want to work with you". said Rai

"Yeah what was Dashi thinking "?. said Clay

"I am most confused why would we want a Shong Wu like that it will make the world Downy turpie". . said Omi

"I think you mean Toppy turpie". . said Jack

"That makes no sense at all". .said Omi

"Well Dashi thought the best way to defeat a opponent in battle was to have both half's unite as one so he created the Ying Yang scroll so that both halves can work together in defeating a common enemy.".

"Well when you put it that way I can't wait to get this Wu me and my bad half will down opponents with our impressive skills". . said Omi

"Uh". everyone but Jack said

"I think he means Pwn his opponents ". .said Jack

Meanwhile

Jack's detector bot went off and Kimiko turned on Jack s heli pack and soared through the air she smiled and turn around in circles no wonder Jack likes to use this so much this was fun.

Suddenly she saw a girl in a catsuit. Katnappe!

"Meow hello whiner .".

"I Am not Whiner get out of here Ashley ".

"Just where do think your going".

"What does it look like getting the Shen gong Wu ". .

"Not if I get there before you Kittens attack" .

"Oh mean I'm not in the mood for this Slik spitter ! " she cried out as the kittens became to charge they were caught in a giant spider web and descended down the ground

"Kittens ! You are going to pay for that"!

"With exact change or credit". said Kimiko as she laughed

"That is not funny". said Katnappe

"I think it is". .she as she let out a evil laugh and flew away with her throat scratching at her .

"How the hell does Jack pull that off without getting a sore throat? she thought

When she got there she shirked What did Jack do to her ?! not that it was bad she did not feel comfortable with Jack changing her clothes in their state she felt her anger come up to the surface his eyes better have been closed

"Kimiko Nice hair ...Jack-bots attack"! She said as she pointed at Jack and her friends when her friends were distracted with fighting the Jack bots she gestured to Jack to come over to talk to her.

"Hey Kimicup". . said Jack

"Don't call me that ".said Kimiko

"Did you figure out a way to change us back ". said Jack

"No". said Kimiko

"What then why are you talking to me"?

"Did they figure it out yet."

"No ".

"Seriously!?"

"They did not think it was a little odd that I suddenly wanted to wear goth clothes".

"They liked it Rai was hitting on me and was getting a little suspicious but before He could figure it out I hit him ".

Kimiko nodded and said "Good you didn't get into anything did you "..

Jack Blushed and said "No". .

"Jack tell me the truth ". she said threateningly as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey remember we switched places they think I'm you so if you hit me you are going to get beat up just like you guys always do to me". Said Jack .

"You got a point okay Jack I need you to summon my Fire element .".

"Ummm how exactly do I do that ."?

Kimiko rolled her eyes and said Never mind just follow my lead .

Jack nodded


	3. When Good Jack attacks

Getting to know your enemy Chapter 3 : When good jack attacks

Kimiko glanced around the battle her friends were she needed to think.

She crouched down and began to mediate ,Kimiko knew her anger would lead to her downfall .She could not just go head on she needed to pause and think when she opened her eyes.

She was in a in a basement with rock and roll band posters hanging on the walls were pictures of Kimiko and Jack half of them she was digested or beating him up. She saw a familiar figure and gasped "Jack"? she said hesitantly she noticed their was a mirror she glanced at it and noticed it was the reversing mirror she looked into it and noticed that the mirror showed her as she was before they switched instead of seeing Jack like she thought was going to happen.

She kept walking and saw someone sitting on the couch the figure gasped and Said, " Kimiko it is not safe here you must leave oh dear please don t hurt me why can 't we just get along"! .

Kimiko recognized it has Good Jack it sounded like he was in trouble Good jack what is happening ? .

"Did you not hear me you have to run !" he shouted

"Why what is going on "? Said Kimiko

"I can' t tell you whatever you do .do not come any closer". .he said protectively as he pointed to the hallway where she came from Kimiko shook her head and said,

"No, Jack I am not leaving until you tell me what is going on"!

Good Jack let out a happy sigh and said " Hot headed as always my evil side was not kidding when he said you were exciting, well anyway you should skedaddle out of here" . he said as he gave her a wide smile showing sparkle white teeth Kimiko took a few steps back and looked at him with fear.

"Jack said that about me "? said Kimiko she was extremely uncomfortable around Good Jack she really should concentrate on figuring out a way to stop her friends from finding out about her and Jack switching places.

But she could not help but ponder about why Jack would say something like that, maybe he was joking around with his Heylin buddies saying I was fun to torture and kidnap .

Or Maybe He really does like me ?

No Jack hated her he did not really like her did he? Even if he did what would the others think or more importantly how did she feel about him? He was not bad looking in fact he was kinda oh god no eww she was not just thinking that. The only reason she wants to help Good Jack is because she feels sorry for him. Yep and that is it she hated hated hated him she thought

"Listen Good Jack, I Am in the middle of a pickle right now Jack and I switched places so I was wondering ...she said as she trailed off. Not sure how to ask Good Jack.

Good jack looked up at her with a childlike Smile and a look of understanding and said " You want to know how to keep you friends from finding out about the Switch I have a great idea "!. He said with a flamboyant ballet spinning and said "You are fun" ! as he grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug she gasped for air and said,

"Jack I can t breathe ".. he looked at her with surprise and horror and said,

"I Am so Sorry Kimicup I did not mean to hurt you I would never hurt you on purpose you are an angel". .

Kimiko blushed and said "Thank you.". she said softly but then glared at him and said " But if you ever touch me without my permission I will burn you like a shushkabob ".. as she grabbed his shirt and lifted her fist with anger

Good Jack let out a girly scream and said " I will not touch you any more just don t ruin my hair well if I can't hug you what can i do?!". he said with fear and curiosity

"Sit there and not say a word .".

"But I .".

"I said shut up that it in time out .".

"But I don't want to". .he whined

She grabbed his hand and then looked down at the door. Good Jack gasped with a smile and said "You are touching my hand ".

She glared at him and said "Yeah so I can do this" as she summoned her fire element and burned his hand he shirked and whimpered "You don't have to be so mean I was just joking around". .

She sighed getting angry at Good Jack is not going to help her find an answer to her needs to remain claim

"Listen Jack you are a good guy you may have done some things that were wrong but you always help my friends and I fight off bad guys in a time of crisis but I am with Raimundo just learn to except that.". .

"Oh you got a boyfriend I knew my evil side was hiding something from me that explains why he has been angry lately". . said Good Jack with excitement

Kimiko was really Curious Jack has been mad was the great Jack Spicer jealous of the dragon of Wind? if so what did he do when he was by himself she hoped he was not physically hurting himself when she gets out of Jack s head he has got a lot of explaining to do.

"Please tell how to stop it .".

Good Jack sighed and said " I'm sorry Kimiko the only Logical conclusion I can come up with is to trick the Xioalin warriors into going after a false Wu or distracting them by asking someone else a question and those are stupid ideas". . he said sulkily

she had never heard him put himself down so openly she has heard him say he thought he was pathetic once when they teamed up to defeat Wuuya but that was not intentional she could not help but feel sorry for him.

"Distract them "? Kimiko echoed Good Jack nodded happily and looked at her with contentment.

She gasped and said "That is it Jack you are a genius "!.

Good Jack looked at her with confusion and said,

"I am?".

" I can not believe I did not think of it! I guess I was worried about my current situation that I was over thinking it and causing the problem to seem big ,but it was only bigger in my mind thank you Jack". . she said as she kissed him on the cheek

He blushed and said " No Problem Kimicup just trying to help ".. he said joyfully Suddenly she realized what she just did and said "If you tell anyone I will kill you "!. Good Jack looked at her with fear and thought and she s back

She was about leave when a Metal spikes flew towards her and a dark evil laugh echoed through the mansion.

"Leaving so soon Kimicup "? a voice said darkly .

"Jack "? . She questioned

The figure stepped into the light and said

"Not even Close that idiotic moron as got nothing on me prepare to feel the true sting of defeat "..

"What is going on" ? said Kimiko

"I told you it was not safe ".. said Good Jack sadly

To be continued


	4. True evil within

Getting to Know your enemy Chapter 4 : The true evil within

The figure stepped into the light , laughing maliciously Kimiko looked at the figure in shock she did not want to admit it but she was terrified this must be Jack s true evil side. It was more initiating than Chase and Wuya combined. But that was not what interested her, the thing that interested her was his shiny white hair was the red hair just dye was Jack an albino that did explain a lot about him.

"If you are not Jack who are you". ? Kimiko asked bravely her voice trembled towards the end causing him to smirk a little as he walked up to her and looked into her eyes for a moment .She got lost in them even though he was different he still had Jack s ruby red eyes that always seemed to make her drift away into the depths of his eyes.

"AckJ Spicier". -he said coldly as he lifted up her hand and kissed it. "At your service" . Kimiko snapped her hand back from his grip and said,

"What do you want with me ".?

"You ask too many questions and it is really annoying me :. he said as he pushed her bangs away from her face and stroked her hair. She glared at him and burned his hand he shot his hand back and said

"That was not very nice". .

"What was I supposed to do just sit back and let you put the moves on me that is not the type of girl I Am". .she declared

Good jack got tired of sitting letting his evil side taunt Kimiko and trying to get him to seek reason

"Now Come on AckJ leave her alone she is just trying to" -

"Shut up you insolent creep how dare you speak". AckJ snapped at Good Jack and created a medial cage with his powers which confused Kimiko .Evil Jack had elemental powers but normal Jack did not did Good Jack have powers she did not know about as well or was he in the same boat?

This is confusing I need answers ,if I ever hope to get out of here Jack must be worried sick wait why do I even care. I am dating Raimundo

"Good Jack why does Jack have two evil sides, I thought he already was evil ?"Kimiko asked

"Well, you see Jack isn't really evil he is actually neutral, he switches sides a lot you noticed that right". .? Good Jack clarified to Kimiko she shook her head and said,

"But that does not explain why he has not gotten out". . With how we treat Jack I would have thought he would...

"Well you see Jack sealed Ackj along time ago ,he represents Jack s forbidden desires Jack usually bottles up and hides his emotions a lot when he is angry or frustrated. He does not let it show he mostly uses his robots as an outlet for his anger; Because it makes him feel wanted needed ,but lately people have looked down on him questioning his purpose or desire for Shen gong Wu and it was driving him off the edge; especially your relationship with Rai.

'Why does he like me so much after all the things I have done"? ? Kimiko asked

Because he knows you are just joking around . said Good Jack

"Aw isn't that cute". .said AckJ

"The Unbreakable Metal Chain ".! he claimed Kimiko tried to dodge but it was too fast the chain had got her.

Good Jack ran up to him and pulled out the reversing Mirror. "Reversing Mirror" ! the chain broken and shattered Good Jack grabbed Kimiko and pulled her out of the way.

Kimiko tried to rush to him but she could not move an invisible magical energy she tried to find the source. And found the chain on the ground beneath her There was nothing she could do; She watched helplessly as Good Jack was being beat up by Ackj. Suddenly Good Jack pulled something else from behind him it was the shroud of shadows and something was underneath it. He removed the cloth to reveal the sun chi lantern! He placed it on the ground and rolled it near Kimiko. And ran towards her Good Jack sweated nervously hoping Ackj would take the bait he foolishly followed Good Jack.

Ackj noticed Good Jack halted . He gasped and skidded to a stop in that very moment Good Jack sharply turned around with a smirk across his face. Ackj cursed himself for foolishly leading himself into his own demise.

"Ha you are almost pathetic as normal Jack" ! Kimiko snapped

Ackj turned around and said "What did you say "?

"I said your pathetic". .she said slowly

"You got a lot of nerve you know that princess". . he said as he grabbed her arm and snapped it groaned he had broken her wrist she fell down on her knees.

"Kimiko !" Good Jack shouted as he ran towards her

Ackj smirked and then held his hand up and shouted, "Metal barrier" ! a giant metal wall appeared preventing Good Jack from interfering, He turned around to face Kimiko and bent down to her lift her head forcing her to look up.

I will let you go this one time but if you get in my way again you will be sorry you ever crossed me Kimicup .  
The grand awakening . he murmured and tapped her shoulder.

She shot up and looked around she surrounded by a grassy plain laying behind a rock behind her was a small creek with a waterfall. She was in the woods friends were still fighting for the Shen gong Wu and right beside her was Jack still in her body looking at her worriedly. He was laying down against the cool rock watching the showdown Wuuya and Chase were there Wuuya was fighting off the rest of the monks trying to get the Yin Yang scroll. Chase just watched because he had no interest in Shen gong Wu.

"Kimiko are you alright "? he asked

His voice awakened her from her train of thought she looked at him with disgust and said

" Oh Jack it is you I was hoping you would have left me". .

"I would not do that to you I would hand you to your friends but they think I'm you "..

"Jack I think we should tell them". .She said

Jack looked at her with shock and said "No master Fung says we shouldn't".

"What why would he say that ".. !

"Because he wants them to figure it out on their own" . Jack said

"Did he say anything else"? .

Jack blushed and said "Nothing you would be interested in "..

"You're Hiding something aren't you tell me spicier or I will roast you alive". . she snapped as she grabbed his collar and raised her fist full of fire towards him he and said

"Don' t hurt me I bruise easy !".

"You are such a winner Jack spicier ".. she said as she rolled her eyes and dropped him down on the ground.

"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you but Master fung told me not to". . he said

"Since when do you care about taking orders". ?

"Look normally I would not care about orders, but I think that I should listen to Master fung since he is the only one who might know how to change us back". .

"Yeah well you're annoying". she said as she turned red embarrassed she got told by Jack spicier.

He smirked and said "You're blushing".

"I am not your delusional".

"Oh yeah if I Am delusional then you a psycho angry women". ! he said Jokingly

"I do not have anger Problems!" she yelled

"Gee did I hit a nerve ?" said Jack teasingly

"Whatever lets go". . Kimiko said while stomping away from Jack.

Jack looked at her with shock and fear and thought I hope I will survive this..

"Go where".? He asked with confusion

"To master fung he will know what to do "..Said Kimiko

"Fine fly carefully I want to get to the temple in one peace ".. said Jack

"What does that supposed to mean ".? .

"Everyone knows guys drive better then girls ".. Jack said

"Says who?". . Kimiko spat

Jack sighed she was trying to tell him something but he was not really slapped his left cheek and he snapped back into reality and said

"What were you trying to tell me sorry".

"I said We should stop fighting and just get to the temple before the guys get back". . she explained to him

"Okay". .

Kimiko activated the heli pack and they started to head for the temple Kimiko was carrying Jack she tried her best not to puke her insides out at the thought of having to carry him.

They successfully made it back to the temple Kimiko' s flying was not very well. It made Jack very nervous she kept running into things .Just when they were about to make through the temple walk ways the heli pack ran on empty causing them to fall out of the sky and crash land on top of each other.

Kimiko was on top Jack on the bottom they kept staring at each other. Jack shot up and gulped Kimiko' s cheeks grew hot with anger.

"Ow .". Jack whined Kimiko looked at him proudly and said

"Hey Jack stop hitting yourself.".

"I can' t help it sometimes". . he responded jokingly

They made it into the Temple Master Fung was crouched down on the ground in deep meditation he breathed out and said

"Did not expect you two to come so early Jack ,Kimiko". .

"We need help Master, I do not want to be like this forever ever since we got switched it has been a never ending nightmare I can t look at my reflection without wanting to puke at the sight of it ".. said Kimiko

"That is very mean and irresponsible of you Kimiko, I thought your time at the temple would show you how to see through other people s point of view. And have compassion for everyone even if it is someone you detest. You must learn to deal with them .". He said to Kimiko with disappointment

"I am sorry Master fung I admit that I have not treated Spicier fairly ,but at the same time can you really blame me with all the bad he has done ".. Kimiko said with disdain the hatred from Kimiko s voice was enough to send shivers down Jack' s spine he desperately hoped they will make through this .

"Has he killed anyone ".? Master fung asked

Kimiko shook her head

"Has he burned down any village or kidnapped anyone ".? he asked

"No sir ".. Kimiko strained she never thought she would see the day where she felt guilt for Jack spicier.

"Has he ever threatened to hurt you or friends outside the showdowns ".?

"No sir". . Kimiko said with shame she glanced at Jack he was staring at the ground awkwardly did he cut her hair by himself it looked so personally done maybe when they get back their bodies he can show her how. Wait where did that thought come from

"Then your reason what is your reason for being so cruel to him "?.

"Well- I -um I don t know ".. Kimiko said still looking at Jack.

Master Fung had a devious smile plastered on his lips and said,

"Kimiko have you ever thought of the possibility that you may have feelings for Spicier"?

Kimiko gasped in Horror and said I can t believe you even suggest that me and Spicier never I would never love someone as stupid, annoying or selfish as him. He is so annoying not even the Heylin side can stand him he should just quit he is wasting his time. !"

Kimiko realized what she just said and clasped her hands over her mouth with shock she looked over at Jack who was glaring at her.

"I maybe be many things Baby but I'm not a quitter I don't know why you said all those things about me I don t care .I love you Kimiko I know you don't like me Rai is a lucky guy. If only we had met under different circumstances who knows we could have been something.

Goodbye Kimicup after today I thought I actually had a chance but you proved it.;You proved that their is no such thing as true love anymore all women care about is muscles and good looks .Falling in love because of affection and personally is dead thanks for making me realize that". Jack said with sadness and anger suddenly there was a swirl of magical energy and then Jack 's outfit had chanced his eyes became bright red hair black and wild and wore a black dress with flames on the side.

"You can't leave we need to switch our bodies back I do not want to stay inside of your gross body forever !" Kimiko shirked

Jack scoffed and said "You have thought of that the moment you opened your mouth I am going to need my heli pack now its been fun Kimicup "..

Kimiko's eyes filled up with tears and she hung her head down and cried ." Jack! comeback please I'm sorry I did not mean it".

she muttered sobbingly

"Kimiko that was very bad thing you did to Spicier he did not deserve to get vented on just because you are frustrated does not mean you take it out someone who is experiencing the same thing you are". . Master fung said

"You go and find Spicier before the boys do and Kimiko if you find him you will be the one to set things right because it is your fault he ran away therefore it is you who has to fix it".

"But what if he does not want to listen to me !". Kimiko exclaimed tears streaming down her face.

"Then maybe he needs time to think it over some people only listen when they are ready to, others have to do to a quiet place and clam down and then listen". Master fung said wisely

"Thanks Master Fung Kimiko said half heartily". She was feeling a lot better knowing

Master fung will be there to comfort her but who does Jack have no felt stupid for saying something like that Master fung is right regardless of what Jack has done it gives me no right to talk to him like that after I find him I should try to take up his offer of getting sundaes together I at least owe him that... She thought.

And with that Kimiko ran out of the temple in search of Jack she had taken the silver mat-ray with her to get her their faster she held her PDA in her hands and used the tracker she put inside Jack s pocket to track him.

Jack I'm sorry Kimiko thought as she drove in the direction Jack went in.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Freyia Spicer

Getting to know your enemy Chapter 5: Freyia Spicer

Kimiko had made a terrible mistake no matter how annoyed she is with Jack gave her no excuse to act like a snobby rich girl who thought she knew everything about Jack because she didn't .In fact now that she thought about it she hardly knew anything about him, other than the fact that he: Wanted to take over the world, likes to build robots, and has some kind of soft spot for her. How can Jack like me and want to be friends with the rest of the Xiaolin monks when we treat him so harshly? A sad goth boy once said that she was the only one who treated him like a human being, what did he mean by that? She had met his mother she seemed nice enough. Still, appearances were often deceiving she had become smarter since she started out a gossiping teenage girl to a Xiaolin warrior it was not easy .Even though she has gotten better at admitting she makes mistakes she was still hot headed foolish and cruel.

He was trying to be nice to me and I blew it She thought sadly as she ran through the woods in search of spicier mansion .With no shen gong Wu, and no dojo to track him down ,she was going to have to rely on her memory to find him.

Even she had to take all day as soon as she sees him she will smack him upside the head for his stupidity. Because Jack is stuck in her body he has a higher percent chance of being kidnapped by Katnappe or Wuya many villains on the Heylin side. They often underestimate her a lot more than Raimundo or clay and Kimiko try to keep up the idea that they were dating .They weren't it was just a ploy just in case the Villains try anything, she and Raimundo had tried it. It just wasn't meant to be they were two completely different people, she needed someone who did not stare at other girls when she was standing there or talking about suffering when she was trying to let her emotions out she needed someone she could be herself with when she was sad or upset she just can't do that with Rai she had to be perfect all the time.

She rushed towards spicier mansion the house was big and has clean outside as it was inside she had been amazed at how break taking his house is yet he had no one to share it with most of the time. With his parents out attending to the company leaving Jack all by himself no wonder he looked forward to getting beat up it was the only thing he had going for him. She had successfully found the spicier house it was amazing at how close it was to the temple almost as if... no I do not think either of Jack's parents were Xiaolin dragons were they?

She was just walking when she tripped over a rock and a trap door had appeared Kimiko gasped and entered below the mansion inside was a room it had a robe a Xiaolin dragon robe and not just a Xiaolin robe but a shoku warrior robe. There was a picture of the previous Xiaolin warriors Kimiko gasped when she saw Jack's mom in the photo she looked much younger but it was her. She also saw Letters to Jack's mom from a guy called Technoman who she assumed to be Jack's father to my little firecracker love techno man the envelopes read. She saw that one of the letters was on a desk and began to read.

Dear, Freyia there is a fierce lightning storm here I Am terrified of lighting it scares me. But I know as long as I write to you that it takes my mind off the lighting and thunder crashing behind me .Did you get the flowers I send you ?I hope when you feel lonely and sad that their smell will comfort you and make you hope for my safe return. The war is getting more ugly as the days go by I miss you nagging constantly, I bet if you saw my bunk you would be furious with me I maybe a genius but my common sense skills need work I hope to see you soon sometime in the future

Technoman,

aka Jordan Spicer

Feeling instructive and embarrassed Kimiko ran back up the stairs and let herself in she knew it was not polite but if she did not find Jack now he could be in danger she could not afford to let that happen She went into the basement in search for Jack, Kimiko expected Jack to be in the basement whimpering or looking down at one of his Jackbots repairing or building inventions but what she was met with was quiet and emptiness the only thing that was in the basement were a few of his Jack-bots and his annoying Yes Bot who stared at her and then went back to his directive was to serve Jack .

In any way he could he recognized the female standing behind him to be Kimiko the dragon of Fire and Jack's crush. But what did she want? He remembered how angry his boss was when he came home .Yes he knew about their switch he knew even though this looked like his boss it wasn't; His eyes were different instead of the blood red he had come to know they were a deep purple because Kimiko's eyes were blue and Jack's were red it gave off purple eyes instead of red. Anyone who knew Jack enough would have noticed that but because his master refuses to go and meet new people like he had suggested or at least thought about since all he can do is agree with Jack even though secretly he doesn't know if the boy knew what he was doing most of the time.

" Yes can I help you Miss Kimiko" The Yes bot answered Kimiko looked at him with shock she did not know he knew how to do anything else other than agree with Jack apparently he was more sophisticated then she gave him credit for.

Kimiko looked down at the ground shyly as she played with her feet and then looked at him for what seemed like hours and then said, "D-Do you know where Jack is I said something that I feel bad about and I want to apologize to him"

"I'm sorry miss Kimiko I Am afraid he isn't here" The bot replied as he dusted off Jack's desk and applied polish and spread it around the desk making it shine, He then used a paper towel to scrub the remaining polish off the desk.

Kimiko looked at the bot in awe she would never admit it in a million years but she was actually impressed with Jack and his inventions most of the time he is very good at creating a genius idea but the bobble bots he had created were just stupid .Kimiko giggled slightly at the memory and then looked down and cried silently as she did, she crouched down at the ground and buried her head into her knees. This day was spiraling out of control .It started out as a kidnapping for a hang out request and now she is in someone else's body living someone else's life, she never realized how hard it was to be Jack .With no parents to comfort him and keep him from villainy, he restored to crime so he could get attention, his parents loved him but they hardly noticed the poor boy .Jack's mother Freyia is always constantly stroking her cat Misty while reading fashion machines Jack's father watched TV all day that's all he did it drove her crazy. Kimiko being a social butterfly yearned for human interaction and conversation even if it was a heated one she was desperate to get out of the house and go back with her friends she was homesick she missed Omi, Clay and Raimundo mater fung she even missed Dojo.

"Thank you for telling me do you know where he went"? Kimiko asked desperately as she lifted her head and looked up at the bot. He looked at her nervously she looked at him with shock she thought Robots can't feel emotions but then again Jack did say he put emotion chips in his Jackbots but did Yes bot have one too?

"Yes, Yes I do but I'm afraid I can't tell you he told me that he was going to his secret spot and he usually only goes there when he is extremely hostile I would give him some time to calm down or something will come out."

Kimiko instantly stood up and then pinned the bot down and raised her fist she then summoned her fire element for effect.

"I am afraid you will have to do more than that to get information out of me Miss Kimiko"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and then glared at him," I need to speak to me this is a matter of life or death either you tell me where he is hiding or I hack into your system and give you a virus"

"Okay I will tell you where he went just calm down,"

A few minutes Later Kimiko exited the basement and when she closed the door behind her she saw Mrs. Spicer looking at her she smirked and gave a intelligent glint in her eyes Kimiko gasped she knew .she knew all along.

"Hello Kimiko before you leave we need to talk "she said blankly she was not anger but Kimiko could tell she meant business Kimiko looked at her with shock, when she saw what was wearing Xiaolin robes. Freyia smiled and said, "I kept my Xiaolin robes just in case Wuya escaped I knew Jordan should not have given Jack that puzzle box I should have stored it in my secret shortage space that way the world would have been safer".

Kimiko looked at her with shock and horror "You let Jack's dad give him the puzzle box knowing what is was". She was pissed at her she was confused why could she had been so careless She knew her son could not be trusted with it yet she still trusted the puzzle box with Jack.

"I know you must be angry at me but if I took the puzzle box away from Jack Jordan would have become suspicious Jordan has no idea I Am Xiaolin monk told him that I worked for a fashion designer on our first date in college what do you want me to do. "

"So why tell me I thought you wanted to keep it a secret". Kimiko said

"Because, I know Jack has feelings for you and ever since you two have switched I have gotten to see why .At first when I heard him mention you I told him that he was crazy because I have been keeping a watchful eye on you guys. So I know about Jack, I know he is on the Heylin side I must admit that I loathed you and your friends for constantly beating up my baby every day for amusement .But then the switch happened and I knew I could trust you". Freyia said simply

"Does master Fung know about you "? Kimiko asked

Freyia smiled "Yep does he still make Xiaolin monks do the dirty house work while Dojo takes care of him"

Kimiko nodded and groaned "Every single day we never get a break unless their is no shen gong wu that has been revealed I love being a Xiaolin warrior but it is hard work".

Suddenly Freyia noticed the crow watching them and then glared at it Chase was watching she had to find a better place to talk. and said "Come with me Kimiko it is not safe to speak here" as she pushed Kimiko's back gently guiding her forward she looked back and the bird and then shot a small charge of electricity into it and jammed Chase's camera single and then smiled.

Meanwhile with Chase

Chase was just watching Freyia and Kimiko speak when suddenly the transmission was cut off he jumped up from his chair glared down at the crystal ball and smacked on it with frustration. She had noticed how is it after fourteen years of retirement Freyia was still as fearless and fierce as ever she must have been training when her family was not around. At any rate he could not afford to have her son interfering with his plans with his fan boy behavior he had to get rid of him somehow something that would kill two birds with one stone he could kidnap Jack as a trap to get Kimiko Freyia and Omi right where he wanted them. And they will serve him forever.

Suddenly he heard his door swing open he groaned it must be the worm coming to ask him for a thing called a autograph, When the door opened it was indeed Spicer but not the spicer he expected. He could sense Jack's chi within Kimiko's body her new Goth look just screamed spicer ,so they ended up switching with the Switch a roo. That is very risky if they do not switch back in four weeks they will remain like this forever. Chase stared blankly and expected him to start his normal fanboy behavior but was shocked when He spoke he was different something had finally crushed the remainder of his emotions. He was now broken, Chase had hoped for this for as long as he knew him but when it happened he did not like this knew Jack he felt sad just looking at him. What was he doing why did he care about Spicer he was the son of his arch enemy.

"What is it worm can't you see I'm busy my jungle cats are quiet starving they have not had a proper meal yet and I'm sure they want a little Spicer stew". Chase said simply trying to scare him off Jack just scoffed and said,

"Good ahead do your worst I don't care anymore it would only help me forget her"

"This is about Kimiko then is it?

"You were watching weren't you "

"Yes I was how did you know."

"Oh you know I guested and I could smell your egotistical smirk from across the room ".he remarked to Chase

"Why you insufficient speck give me one good reason why I should not kick you off my land"

"Because I need your help right now I'm in a very fragile state I have to remain emotionless because of I don't something from within my mind with release and will cause destruction and chaos".

Chase smirked and said "Why should i care what happens to you or your mind"

Jack looked down and said "Because it will escape from my mind and attack this world and if my evil side as its way it will inflict revenge on those who have wronged me and will not stop unless it has drawn blood and gotten what it wants I have no idea how to get rid of its hunger for Kimiko's blood that is why I need you and Wuya to help me".

Chase looked down and paused to think for a moment that is a problem I suppose I will help you but do not make me regret it worm or you will be sorry".

Jack smiled and said "Thanks Chase". as he walked over to him and hugged him normally Chase would push the boy off of him but he just let the boy hug him he did not hug him back but stared down at him like a concerned Father after hearing their son got bullied and beat up .Chase hated to admit but he liked the boy almost like a son he needed some sort of older man to look up to like a dad and he could be that person. Even though the very thought of Spicier calling him dad made him shiver uncomfortably Jack was upset and as much as Chase would like to kick him out it would be wrong to leave the boy alone.

Chase looked down at the boy nervously normally Chase resented looking so weak and pathetic in front of Jack but he needed someone to talk to .He had observed Jack and the Xiaolin monks for quite some time His family ignores him the Xiaolin warriors humiliate and defeat him.

"Wuya!" He shouted demandingly It was going to be a difficult task but they were going to have to form a pentagram around Spicer so they could perform the transfer but first they would have to use some sort of bait to draw Kimiko near his lair so he could un switch them .He turned back towards Jack in deep thought He was sitting down on a bench near the water staring down at the water as the waterfall ran down the wall consistently .

What was inside Jack that was so bad? Whatever it was he could feel it was not good he could sense dark chi in him before he could barely feel any bad chi the amount was just enough for the balance between good and bad were maintained but was Jack really evil or is the chi he was feeling Jack's true Yang side whatever the case

Jack looked over towards where chase with surprise because when he entered chase's lair he did not see Wuya anywhere. Jack turned to look where Chase

was looking and had found Wuya looking down at the fountain hugging her knees muttering in a language Jack did not recognize probably Latin because it seemed to have a combination of all language sounds. Her big red hair curled at the bottom as it usually did, but Jack did notice the bags under her eyes it seemed like she had a hard time sleeping for a couple days.

She looked over at Chase and glared at him "What is so important that you could not wait until later to pester me".

"Jack and Kimiko got switched with the switch aroo I need your assistance in un switching them".

Wuya stood up and smirked as she put her hands on her hips and said "What is in for me what do I get out this?"

Chase frowned and said "You did this you get to live, if you think I will allow you to go and hunt for shen gong Wu you are sadly mistaken".

Wuya pouted and said "You are so sore all the time Chase you never let me have any fun".

"So can you help us or not". Jack replied sharply surprising Chase and Wuya Jack had never used a cold tone with them before Jack realized what happened and clasped his mouth shut and thought Oh no he is leaking through I need to get the seal back up and fast..

Wuya walked up him and placed her hands on his shoulders and said "Certainly first I need you to snatch the switch aroo from those Xiaolin warriors and get the reversing mirror".

Chase shook his head "No the switch aroo won't work the switch aroo is the only Shen gong wu unaffected by the reversing mirror Kimiko and Jack must reach some sort of agreement."

Wuya frowned and said" Sorry Jack I Am afraid I can't help you then my magic is not powerful enough to make you and Kimiko go back to normal even if it was it would probably take a lot out of me".

Jack frowned and said "Great I Am suck like this I wonder how Kimiko is doing I hope she did not blame herself when I ran out".

Chase looked at him and said "She did insult you badly spicer so It was her fault".

Jack shook his head "I will admit what she had said hurt but it was the truth I Am a quitter everytime I try to fit in with the Xiaolin or Heylin side I always mess up I do not know what team I'm on anymore that is why I tried running away to protect Kimiko from Ackj"

Meanwhile with Kimiko ...

Freyia and Kimiko sat down in the couch in the basement hearing the hum of the computer in the distance claimed Kimiko technology was her way of calming down it made her feel better whenever she felt upset surfing the internet on her PDA or filing with her game station playing goo Zombies. Her father was the game tycoon of Tokyo so it made sense .It made her wonder if Jack left his computer on at night so he could hear the hum of the computer to calm himself down after a harsh showdown .If that was the case they were more alike than Kimiko originally thought. Kimiko could not look at Freyia in the eye she looked so much like him it made it hard for her not to break down at the memory of his tears falling as he left the temple like he did once before but this time he did not screw up it was her that ruined his chances of being good this time not him.

Freyia must have sensed Kimiko's insecurities because she played her hand on one of Kimiko's shoulders and said "Are you alright ,your chi is very dark you must feel very bad about yourself right now but it was not your fault he ran away because the seal has broken."

That made Kimiko gasp as she snapped up to look at Freyia who was looking down sadly Kimiko frowned and said "What seal"?

To be continued ...


End file.
